


questions of an optimist.

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3am notes app poetry, Bad Poetry, Poetry, more of a rant than a poem but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: short poem about growing up
Series: poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990





	questions of an optimist.

whoever said that real art is tragic? 

that pessimism is poetic? 

that apathy is attractive?

when did happiness become a thing of children?

when did maturity and jadedness become one and the same?


End file.
